nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Nastidious
|status=Spoiler: |game=Test Subject Green Test Subject Arena Test Subject Complete}} Doctor Nastidious is the antagonist in the games Test Subject Green and Test Subject Complete. Doctor Nastidious is a green-skinned scientist who did many of the same things the scientist did. Doctor Nastidious appears in Test Subject Arena, but only on levels one, five, seven, eight, ten, thirteen, fourteen, and even then only in the background. He apparently owns a base where he performs tests. This base as well as Doctor Nastidious also appears in Test Subject Complete, as they both appear in the trailer. Appearance Doctor Nastidious appears to be a green-skinned man (He may also be an alien or other creature of some sort). He wears black glasses, a black hat, and has black, thin eyes. His eyes are shown when he reaches up every so often to clean his glasses. Game information Test Subject Green History Break in at Xeno Industries Doctor Nastidious had found out about the scientist's tests at Xeno Industries. He sent people to watch the Scientist, resulting in the scientist increasing security. One day, the doctor stormed Xeno Industries, taking out the guards and heading to the scientist's lab. As the scientist injected Test Subject Blue into Test 3, the doctor broke into the scientist's lab, setting off the lab's security alarm. A bag was thrown over the scientist's head and he was dragged down and beaten up. After Blue completed Test 3, the scientist used the last of his strength to inject Blue into Test 4, before getting dragged away, either unconscious or dead. Nastidious grabbed Blue after he reached the food pill at the end of the test. Nastidious took Blue to his own lab to do his own tests. Testing Nastidious placed Blue in his test chamber, testing Blue against his inventions and other types of green enzymes. The doctor would frequently walk by the test container and type something on his PDA, take off his hat, take off his glasses, wipe his glasses, or just watch. In game The doctor will act much like the scientist, coming over and watching the canister, typing things on his PDA, cleaning his glasses, and taking off his hat. Unlike the scientist, soldiers armed with guns are seen in the background. Test Subject Arena The doctor appears in levels which do not take place at Xeno Industries. He does everything he does during normal gameplay of Test Subject Green in level 5-20. If Green is left idle long enough, he will mimic the scientist if the level is set in Xeno Industries, and Nastidous if in a level not set in Xeno Industries. The mimicked person looks like a small green version of the doctor. Test Subject Complete Quotes At the start of each level, Doctor Nastidious's PDA will appear onscreen, which will read words which are probably his report or his observations. Level 5 Day 5:-'' ''At last, the Enzymes are all mine! I have waited a long time for this. That weak old Scientist and his stupid lab is history. Now I will take it to the next level and realise the true potential of this so called Test Subject Blue. Level 6 Day 6:-'' ''Wheres the fun in testing Blue against Green? Lets make things interesting! Lasers should do the trick, deadly and indestructible! Now lets throw in a untested Greeny. I like this one, hes got style! Level 7 Day 7:-'' ''Ok ok... So Blue managed to work out the last puzzle, I wont be so easy on Blue from now on. Lets see if these new Changeable Reflectors cause problems! More Quotes Gallery File:Mimicked Profs.png|Green mimicking Doctor Nastidous on the right, in Test Subject Arena File:PDA thingy.png|Nastidous's PDA tablet, with information for level five. Also note also the cameo of Cuboy at the top left corner. FullNastidious.png|Nastidious's full walking sprite, which can only be viewed with the direct gif or by zooming in. Doctor_Nastidious'_hand.png|Dr. Nastidious' hand in the startup of Test Subject Complete Test_Subject_Complete_icon.png|Doctor Nastidious in the icon of Test Subject Complete Trivia *Doctor Nastidious's name is only seen on a door in the ending of Test Subject Green. *When Doctor Nastidious puts Blue in the suit, he wears gloves similar to the scientist's gloves but his sleeves are dark blue. *If Green stays idle enough during Test Subject Arena, he will mimic Doctor Nastidious in green. Green will only mimic Doctor Nastidious while in Nastidious's lab. *Doctor Nastidious reappears in Test Subject Arena, only he does not make a canonical appearance, as Test Subject Arena is a spin off and not part of Test Subject Blue history. *Doctor Nastidious is shaped like a pill. *Doctor Nastidious is possibly a reference to Darth Sidious from Star Wars, and his guards a reference to Stormtroopers. **Doctor Nastidious's name may also be a portmanteau of nasty and hideous or insidious. *One of actions that Doctor Nastidious does,in the background, is taking of his glasses and revealing his eyes. *Of what is seen of Green's impression of him, Doctor Nastidious wears a turtleneck. Notes Category:Test Subject series Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Side characters